


Cream and Sugar

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Une invites Trowa to tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
> "Professional Widow" is by Tori Amos.
> 
> ~lyrics~

~slag pit~  
~stag shit~  
~honey bring it close to my lips~  
~yes~

Hair unbound and trailing enticingly over bare shoulders. Bare chest heaving. Knees bending. Heat rising.

Trowa moaned as warm lips surrounded his cock, suckling lightly and with purpose. He leaned back, pressing his palms to the wall that held him up as he mouthed the word "fuck" repeatedly.

~don't blow those brains yet~  
~we gotta be big boy~  
~we gotta be big~

His cock seemed to grow with every glancing blow from that insistent tongue. His eyes were closed, but he had the image of the act in mind, keeping him fueled for more. Lady Une was on her knees before him giving him better head than any man or woman had previously given him.

It had come about in a haphazard way. He'd reported for duty, and the Lady had called him to her chambers. When he'd arrived, she'd been drinking tea, and she had invited him to have a cup.

He had politely refused the offer, though he did sit down in the chair opposite her. She was still in her bathrobe, and as she leaned forward to delicately grasp a slice of lemon from the shallow dish on the tea tray, the robe fell open, revealing her. Ever immodest, the Lady's hands did not stray from her task of flavoring the tea to cover herself. Instead, she seemed to ignore it, only showing a hint of amusement as Trowa's eye held fast to her smooth skin. "See something you like?"

Finally pulling his gaze back up to her face, he grinned. "Peaches and cream."

Lady Une laughed. "Oh, honey, you've just seen peaches. You don't know a thing about cream. May I teach you?"

He'd found himself agreeing before he could truly stop to think about it, but, now, in that intimate embrace of himself and her mouth, he was rather glad he hadn't tried to refuse.

~starfucker just like my Daddy~  
~just like my Daddy selling his baby~  
~just like my Daddy~

Still on her knees, she raised hands to stroke the tensing muscles in his abdomen, soft fingers rising higher after a moment to grasp at cold-stiffened nipples and caress planes of flesh with perfect knowledge on how to exploit his nervous system.

~gonna strike a deal make him feel~  
~like a Congressman~  
~it runs in the family~

Her expert mouth, with crimson lips parted, rushed down on him in strokes like the "real thing". The Lady became a perfect vacuum that took of his seed like the bounteous Earth, with all intent to make his flower bloom and grow.

~rest your shoulders Peaches and Cream~

Her mouth drew away and he slid down the wall to sprawl, spent, on the ground.

~everywhere a Judas as far as you can see~

He rested a good bit, feeling the pull of the divine on his soul.

~beautiful angel~  
~calling "we got every re-run of Muhammad Ali"~

Trowa's eyes opened and he caught sight of the Lady lounging at his feet. "You still don't know cream." He rose to fight again.

~prism perfect~  
~honey bring it close to your lips~  
~yes~

She crawled over him like a cat in heat, coming to pause where she wanted to be, and gracefully lowered herself onto his shaft, leaning into him and testing his reaction to a bite at the nerve-riled base of his neck.

The response was immediate: his hips rising to meet her's as his back arched against the wall.

~what is termed a landslide of principle~

Thrusting, trusting, writhing, finding that everything could be just so. Twisting, turning, both of them learning how the other one wanted to go.

~proportion boy it better be big boy~

She rode him like a wild stallion, hanging on for life and pleasure, hoping to find the pleasure of a "job" well done. Their bodies moved in syncopation, every move of the hips, kiss of the lips, pull of the hair, scratch of the skin was expertly timed and placed, the pair rising in passion with every whispered word of "faster" or "harder" or simply a moan of yearning and desire that spurred them both on to new heights of pleasure.

Lady Une whispered out as Trowa was just about to give up on listening for the pulsing throb of his own heartbeat that echoed in his ears, "Come on, boy. Learn your cream and sugar."

~starfucker just like my Daddy~  
~just like my Daddy selling his baby~  
~just like my Daddy~

Trowa knew he was close. His head was thrashing back and forth and his muscles tensed, signaling that orgasm was but mere moments away.

~gonna strike a deal make him feel~  
~like a Congressman~  
~it runs in the family~

"Lady!" he called as his passion rose to the top of whatever method it had in keeping track of itself and it was there that he found his release into her fiery depths. By her passion-hot gaze and her slight shivering as her hands came to rest on his shoulders, and the way she clenched about him so rapidly, he guessed that she had found her pleasure as well. The kiss that he received from the Lady told him that she was pleased.

~Mother Mary~  
~china white~  
~brown may be sweeter~

She slid off him, daintily stepping across his prone body to retrieve her robe, perched precariously on the bed where it had been thrown. Somehow, they'd overlooked the bed in the equation of him plus her equals fun.

~she will supply~  
~Mother Mary~  
~china white~  
~brown may be sweeter~

Trowa finally found the strength to stand and find his clothing, and was dressed and smoothing the last bit of his hair back into place just as the Lady took the final taste of her tea some time after it had been poured, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "If you'd like, you may take the day off. You're only up for surveillance duty, so it shouldn't be a problem. In fact, perhaps you could stop by later, and we could have dinner."

He approached her and kissed her firmly, clearing her lips of the final remnants of sugar from the tea, then pulling away, smiling. "Sure. We'll have dinner. If you could, have coffee waiting for me. I'm very selective about my tea."

~she will supply~  
~she will supply~  
~she will supply~  
~she will supply~

The Lady's eyes sparkled. "And, what do you take with your coffee?"

His chin high, just ready to leave the room, Trowa grinned and said, "Cream and sugar," before passing through the door, the promise of return linging in the air.


End file.
